Do-Over: Samcedes Return
by Haitianm
Summary: Takes place in Glee S05E14: "New New York". RIB tried to give us a Samcedes confrontation/reunion, but alot of things were missing. This is my take on how Sam and Mercedes' conversation should have went. Rated T for language. One shot. (I think?)


Author's Note: I know I have stories that still need to be finished but I was SO HAPPY that samcedes was back on Glee. I actually watched Glee after a 1 1/2 yr hiatus and I got such awesome vibes from watching their scene! But it wasn't quite what I wanted. So, like a true writer, I re-wrote the scene. Hope you guys like it. Tootles!xoxo

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsms

Sam exhaustedly leaned on the newly moved chocolate couch that was situated in the middle of the living room. His face and tank top were drenched with sweat. The couch was a lot more heavier than it looked, taking way more work than Sam expected to move it into the small brownstone. He turned his head to watch Mercedes nonchalantly dust some of her things as she casually pulled them out of boxes.

"Glad to see you're breaking a sweat doing your tasks." Sam stated sarcastically, fanning himself with the couch pillow. Mercedes side-eyed Sam and rolled her eyes. She sashayed to the kitchen counter and threw Sam one of the small bath towels stacked on top.

"Hey don't blame me for your He-man act. I told you to ask Blaine and Kurt to help you move that thing in here." She answered defiantly. Sam sucked his teeth and made a face.

"Blaine or Kurt? Kurt would kill me if I made him sweat on his new grey vest and Blaine... Now that's my best friend so I can say this…Blaine can barely lift up his supply of hair gel, let alone a couch." They both laughed at the truthfulness of the comments.

"Ok, you have a point there. But do you really want to see me doing hard labor, Sam? My body was not made for that." Mercedes answered while bending down to lift one of the boxes off the floor. Sam enjoyed the view her ample behind as she bent. Her rear was always full and round, but Sam could see that it was definitely firmer, and in all the right ways.

"No," Sam answered, his eyes still transfixed on her stimulating posture. "At least not for that kind of hard labor." Mercedes turned her head and caught Sam staring intensely at her behind. She quickly turned around, her hands on hips.

"What do you think you're doing Samuel Evans?" she asked as she eye-balled him from head to toe. Sam finally snapped out of his trance and rubbed his face in embarrassment. He felt his face turn bright red.

"What? Nothing, Ms. Jones. Just taking a break." He flirtatiously smiled as he plopped down on the couch. Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Let's be clear on this real quick, Sammy Evans." Mercedes walked up to the couch with a look of intensity and determination. Sam felt himself recline deeper into the couch as she came closer and closer. He audibly gulped when he saw the rigid look on her face.

"You and me, Sammy" Mercedes motioned with her hand at the two of them, "it's not going to happen." Sam smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sam, I know you have this thing about needing a love interest every two minutes, but I am not the one. I am not going to be your next project." Mercedes flipped her shoulder length hair and began sauntering back to her boxes.

"Why don't you call Penny for that?" She mumbled the statement under her breath, thinking Sam wouldn't hear it. But he did and he was shocked by it.

"What did you just say?" Sam sat up from the couch and eyed Mercedes confused. "What did you mean by that?" Mercedes pressed her lips together while her back was to Sam. _Damn it! She thought. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut._ Mercedes turned to face Sam and saw that he was already standing right behind her.

"You know what Sam, just forget about it." She began as she lifted her hands and tried to walk away. But Sam blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't, Mercy. You started this, so now finish it. What did you mean by that crack?" He asked again. Mercedes felt angry rising up inside of her and she flashed Sam her angry eyes.

"Ok, Sammy. You want to go there with me, then ok. Let's go there. You are a romance whore." Sam gasped and took several steps back.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are a romance whore. You love the idea of romance. The chase, the flowers, the wooing. It fits with the southern gentleman in you. But that's all it is. You chase girls, pour out all of this charm and gooeyness and then you move on. You did it with Quinn, Brittney and even the school nurse Penny for crying out loud!" She shouted as she walked around the room, grabbing various items from boxes. As Sam watched her move, his heart started beating rapidly.

"First of all," Sam began angrily, "I am not a romance whore, Mercedes Jones! I have a big heart, okay! Unlike some people, I let people in and sometimes that means that I get my heart broken. But atleast I LET THEM IN! I am still going out there and not giving up on love. How dare you talk to me about love?" Mercedes looked up at Sam with fury.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Why can't I talk about love?" Sam smirked as he chuckled.

The tone of the conversation was definitely getting louder and more intense. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Artie could hear every word from outside on the sidewalk. The friends listened quietly to the argument. Blaine tried to go inside and calm the two down, but Kurt and Rachel held him down and told him to wait.

"Seriously, Mercy. You are so petrified of love you run at the first sight of it! Don't you think it's a little convenient that you left your name off of the list of girls that I so-called went gooey after? You can't even acknowledge that what I felt for you was real! That's the real reason why you didn't even want people to know we were dating in the first place! AND it's the reason why you never returned any of my texts, or emails or letters! Then you want to switch your pretty little ass up here and act like there was never anything between us? You put me down, Mercy! You said no long distance relationship, remember? Those were your words not mine!"

Sam felt his temper getting the best of him, but he couldn't stop it and wasn't sure he wanted to. He had all of this pent up emotion that he was never able to let out and it felt so good to finally say them to someone other than Blaine.

"Why don't you just be real with me Sam? Let's put it all out on the table. You weren't in love with me! You appreciated how I helped you get through a rough time with your family and it ballooned into a summer romance. You, being you, didn't want to just dump me so you made it into this whole romantic show." Mercedes spat. Sam looked at her in amazement and hurt.

"What! Are you serious right now?" Mercedes raised one hand in his face.

"Don't. Don't pretend that wasn't the case. That's why I didn't write you back or answer your calls. I knew you would get over me. And you did! You freakin' married Britney, Sam! You know, Britney? The love of your life that you've always had a crush on. So don't talk to me about how I put you down. You jumped right on board the romance train the minute I left town." Mercedes' chin began to tremble uncontrollably, so she turned her back on Sam and walked toward the kitchen. She quickly wiped off the tears that fell on her cheek and opened the refrigerator. Before she could pull anything out, Sam was right behind her and slammed the door shut.

"How dare you!" He cried. Mercedes looked at his face and was shaken by Sam's complete change in appearance. His face was bright red and his eyes were a dark green. His face showed fury and pain.

"I loved you Mercedes fucking Jones!" He screamed as he poked her chest. "I loved you with my whole damn heart and it wasn't because I was homeless or poor. I loved you because I could be myself with you and you listened and treated me like I was special." Sam ran his hand through his hair and started pacing the floor angrily. Mercedes stared at him quietly. She didn't know what to do or feel about what he was saying.

"I cried my fucking eyes out when you left for LA. For months, Cedes! Months!" Sam slammed his hands on the kitchen counter, making Mercedes jump slightly.

"I started liking Britney, because I couldn't stand lying in bed, feeling like shit anymore. I couldn't take the loneliness and sadness anymore, so I started dating her which clearly was nuts. She wanted Santana and I wanted you. Yet somehow we convinced ourselves that we could be happy with each other." Sam shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. Mercedes started rubbing her hands together franticly. She felt like an emotional time bomb who would explode in tears and sobs at any minute. _How the hell did this happen? _

Mercedes started to walk out of the kitchen when she felt Sam's hand on her wrist. His touch sent electrical shocks up her arm, to her arms, legs, stomach and finally her heart. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she was finding it hard to breathe. She turned her head to face his and wished immediately that she didn't. His eyes were red from unshed tears and his expression was completely dejected. Her heart broke at the knowledge that she caused it. They stood there for what felt like hours.

"Mercy, you feel that don't you?" Sam whispered lowly, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. Mercedes shook her head slowly in denial, but her eyes betrayed her. They looked at Sam with want and desire. Sam stood up and started walking toward Mercedes. She immediately began backing away from him, until she felt the wall behind her. Sam released her wrist and pressed his hands on opposite sides of her face, blocking her in. He was arms' distance away from her.

"Sam," she was barely able to mumble, "let me go." Sam shook her head as he stared at her.

"No, first tell me, that you didn't feel anything. That you don't feel this." Sam took a step closer to her, making Mercedes press further into the wall. She could not take her eyes off of him. Sam leaned in to her ear, watching her chest heave up and down.

"You can't, can you?" he whispered in her ear. Sam took in her scent and felt light headed for a second. He pulled back to look into her eyes. Mercedes looked into his eyes as well. They both felt that pull drawing their lips closer and closer to each other. Their chests were pressed against each other.

"Sam, Cedes! Are you guys done yet?!" Blaine called out from the living room. Sam tilted his head back, biting his lower lip. When he looked back down at Mercedes, she was taking deep breathes and starting at the floor. Sam gently lifted her chin up so her eyes met his. When they did, he caressed her cheek softly and then took a step back, licking his lips.

"We're in here, Blaine!" He yelled as he backed away from her. His eyes stayed fixed on her. "But we are far from done." He said to her before leaving the room. Mercedes leaned on the kitchen counter, taking several very deep breaths.


End file.
